


OffGun Smut Collection

by jumpolly



Category: offgun
Genre: BDSM, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpolly/pseuds/jumpolly
Summary: Just some spice to add, for you to enjoy the night.READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 77





	1. Secretary Off x CEO Gun (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Off Jumpol, suddenly finds his boss, Gun Atthaphan, who is secretly in love with him but, seems to hate him so much, pleasuring himself while shouting his name?

Off immediately turned his head when he heard the sound of the door slamming harshly. He got up from his swivel chair and went in front of his desk. He leaned slightly while putting his right hand inside his pocket, and finally looked at the CEO, his boss. He just listened to him shouting, knowing that this was another nonsense fit from him. 

His boss always finds faults in everything he does, even if he doesn't make sense. All the other employees are confused because Off always does his work perfect and yet, not for Gun, the CEO. Off stood up, towering over Gun, causing the latter to slightly step back because of how close their proximity is.

Gun can't seem to find the right words to say when Off started to loosen his tie, opening the first 3 buttons of his dress shirt, and stretched his neck from side to side. 

_Holy shit. That was hot. No, no. I should be mad right now. I am mad right now._

**"Seriously, why can't you do anything right?!"** Gun shouted, trying his best to not look directly at Off. He threw the folder, luckily, Off caught it. 

Off brushed his hair up as he tried not to roll his eyes at his boss. He cleared his throat as he spoke, **"I'm sorry, Sir. I'll fix it. I'll bring back the edited version of this in a few hours."**

Gun glared at him. He turned his back just so no one would notice he is avoiding eye-contact with Off. 

**"You better do it right this time."** Gun stated harshly. 

With that, he exited his secretary's office. Off rolled his eyes as he released another deep sigh. He sat on his swivel chair and started fixing the papers. After a few hours, he was finally done. He stood up and fixed himself. He immediately goes to the CEO's office. 

He stopped suddenly when he saw his friend, Tay, at the same hallway. **"Tawan, is he still at his office?"**

Tay shrugged. **"Not sure, really, I never saw him again after he went to your office. Why is he always mad at you, though?"**

**"I wish I knew, too. Damn, I'm getting tired of his attitude but yeah, thanks. I'll just bring this to him."** Off said. Tay nodded as he pat Off's back. Off took the elevator. He looked at his watch, it's still quite early in the morning. It wasn't that long since his office is just below the floor where Gun is. After he got out of the elevator, he slightly walked fast towards the other man's office. 

Not until he heard something. 

**"Ngh, shit."**

Off stopped. He looked directly at the door of Gun's office. 

**"Shit, oh. Ugh."**

He was sure that these were moans but, he isn't sure what to react knowing whose voice was it. 

**"...pol, Off Jumpol, shit, there, right there."**

_What the fuck?_

He did the dumbest thing when he decided to slowly open the door and take a peek at what's happening. 

He was frozen in his spot when he saw something he never expected he would witness. 

_His boss, Gun, pleasuring himself with a vibrating dildo up his ass and playing with his nipples. Doing it all while shouting obscenities and his name, Off Jumpol._

Like in a trance, he couldn't take his eyes off him. One side of his mouth curled upwards. While holding the folder in his other hand, he finally opened the door and knocked. 

Gun immediately looks up after hearing the door open and someone knocking, with a horrified look on his face. He immediately sat properly, trying to cover his lower body. 

**"W-what, what are you doing— FUCK,"** Gun loudly cursed as he tried really hard to hide his body, "DON'T LOOK!" 

**"Shit, ugh,"** Even though he's trying to run away, Gun still couldn't move properly because the vibration is still ongoing and he couldn't stop his body from trembling, **"ngh, shit— I SAID DON'T FUCKING LOOK!"**

He was trembling so hard and the intensity of Off's stare at him isn't doing him any help. Off looked at him, so sharply, as if he's letting every detail about Gun right now imprint in his brain.

His body was trembling as he tried to hold onto something while covering himself. His hair was messy and slightly damp. His lower lip was swollen from biting it too much. He was panting. His eyes were frantic, but still in a daze and sultry. There were slight trace of tears. His face, all red from all the pleasure but, at the same time, the humiliation he did for himself. Off would be lying if he says this isn't the hottest thing ever. 

_This is bad. Fuck it, let's hope we don't regret it later. Who am I kidding? Well, fuck it, I'm still gonna do it._

Off knows this is him losing his mind but he closes the door behind him and made sure he locked it. Gun automatically meets his eyes when Off turned around slowly to face him. 

The eyes of someone who wants to _eat him up._

Gun knew he is about to enter some wild shit when Off flashes him a dashing smirk. This fucker still have the audacity to look hot during these times. 

**"Well, this is interesting."** Off muttered as he let his eyes wander around Gun's body. He put the folder on his desk, still looking at him. Off looked straight into Gun's eyes so, Gun looked back at him. Off was making sure everything that's about to happen is consensual, that Gun wants it, too so, he smiled when he saw the look in Gun's eyes. **"You look like you need some help, Sir."**

Off quickly came to him, put his hands on top of his chair as he leaned down and parted his thighs. Gun couldn't react quickly when Off suddenly pulled the dildo out and slammed it back in. 

**"FUCK!"** Gun gasped, his eyes widening, toes curling, and his dick releasing another string of pre-cum. 

Off suddenly quickened the pace of his hands, fucking Gun into oblivion so he had no choice but to cling his arms around Off's neck. His eyes watered from too much pleasure, not sure whether he wants Off to stop 'cause he doesn't know if he can handle or continue this until they fuck. 

**"Sh-shit, ugh, ah, ngh... ah... mmm... Off... sh-shit... w-wait... stop... slowly.. ugh, shit."** Gun was a mess. Tears are about to fall from his eyes as he couldn't stop all the lewd sounds coming from him. He couldn't deny that the pleasure was driving him insane, especially when it's someone who is special to him is the one doing it. 

Off couldn't stop looking. He couldn't stop listening. He knew he wouldn't be able to forget about today. He tries to capture every single expression from Gun's pleasured face, memorize every sound Gun makes. His eyes darkened with lust knowing that he is the reason why Gun is like this right now. 

He grabbed the end of Gun's shirt and made him bite it. **"Babe, here, bite this. Try not to be too loud."**

His hands held the end of the dildo tightly, angled it properly, and slammed it back in and out quickly. Gun trembled even more when he repeatedly hit that spot. 

**"ngh— shit, ugh... ah... Off— HOLY FUCK!"**

Gun screamed when Off suddenly turned up the intensity to the highest level and slammed it back deep inside Gun. 

**"How does it feel? The name of the man you were screaming a while ago is now here in front of you, almost fucking you?"** Off whispered to Gun's ears. Gun shivered, tickled by the other man's intoxicating voice. Off slowed down the pace of his hand, teasing him. 

Gun whined. 

**"No... don't stop... shit. OFF JUMP— FUCK!"**

Off suddenly did it faster, faster than before. Gun can't help but arch his back. His lips almost bleeding by how he was biting it. He tried so hard not to scream. 

**"Do you like this, Sir? 'Cause for me, this is heavenly. You look like a mess right now. It drives me insane."** Off smirked, as he chuckled slightly. He lowered his head to sniff Gun' s intoxicating scent before darting out his tongue. He attached his lips behind Gun's ear and sucked. Gun held onto him tightly, as he shuddered when Off suddenly attacked his sensitive spot. **"You. Drive me insane. So much."**

His hands continued to fuck Gun quickly. Gun is arching his back and now moving his own hips to meet Off's thrusts, that's when he knew Gun was near. 

**"Ugh... ngh... fuck... don't you d-dare stop n-now—"**

Off pulled out and slowed his pace, getting a whine from Gun. Gun trembled. He was so hard, his pre-cum is now dripping to his stomach. He wants to cum so bad. He needed to cum. 

Off looked at Gun, liking how he was moaning and squirming under him. He angled the dildo and slammed it back slowly, avoiding the spot that made Gun a mess. He just continued to apply pressure that made Gun whine and squirm even more. Gun cursed and glared at him, as he chuckled. 

He held Gun's jaw and made him look at him in the eyes. 

_**"You want release? Then, beg for it,"**_ Off paused. He put the dildo back inside Gun, hitting that spot. He didn't move. _ **"Gun."**_

Gun choked out a helpless moan. Tears falling from all the pleasure the other man is giving him. 

I shouldn't be like this. I am at a higher position for fuck's sake. 

He looked straight into Off's eyes and, he couldn't help but shudder. The look in Off's eyes is making him feel something even more. 

_I'll give in. To him, only. Him, only._

His hands moved from Off's neck to hold his face. He looked at Off, so fondly, that Off knew this is bad. 

_**"Please, Sir. Can you let me cum, please? I badly want to cum, Off. Sir, please."** _

Holy fuck. 

Off's eyes darkened. He clicked his tongue as he spread Gun's thighs even wider. Gun held onto him tightly. 

He pulled out the dildo, and inserted two of his fingers instead. 

Gun gasped. He was squirming non-stop and continued to release muffled moans, as Off continued to fuck him senseless with his fingers. Off continuously hitting the spot that made him crazy. His vision is now blurry because of how his eyes watered from all Off is giving him. 

_It feels good._

_So good._

_I want to cum._

_I need to cum._

**"I-I'm cumming... p-please... don't... stop... ngh."** Gun tried to say between his lewd moans. Off held his inner thigh tightly and quickened his pace even more. Gun cried out a helpless moan. 

_Shit, shit, shit._

_This feels so good._

_He's so good._

_Shit, he's looking at me like that._

_I can't stop it now._

Off continued to hit that spot mercilessly. He groaned because, he, too, was hard. He did it even faster and harder, driving Gun insane. The feeling of Off's hand in his thighs, his fingers messing up his insides and, the look in his eyes are too much for Gun right now. 

He squirmed, trembled, shuddered and shivered from Off's embrace. 

**"Off— Fuck... ugh, ngh, ngh, I'm abou to c—"**

The telephone at the side of the desk suddenly rang.

Off jolted like he just woke up. He quickly pulled out his hand. He heard Gun choke out a moan that sounded like a mewl. He was still trembling, harder even now that he didn't get to cum. Off smirked when he suddenly got an idea. 

Off used his other hand to press the answer button on the telephone. 

**"This is Mr. Gun's secretary, Off Jumpol. You may speak."**

Off got a tissue, a sanitizer, and alcohol from the drawer. He cleaned himself as he listened to the other person on the line. He gave Gun tissues to clean himself, too. He can hear him click his tongue, pissed off that he didn't get to release, making Off smirk. 

**"I'm on my way. I'll handle that."** Off stated and ended the call. 

He took one final look at Gun as he walked towards the door. Gun looked at him, his face a blushing mess. 

Off smirked at him. 

**"I guess, we'll have to continu** **e later, Sir."**

With that, he exited Gun's office. 

Gun stumbled slightly as he felt weak on the knees. He was wobbly from all of that, and he was still hard. His face was glowing red, recalling the look in Off's eyes. The man he's in love with is looking at him, with those eyes. 

_Fuck, I'm doomed._

* * *

After distracting himself using all of papers he still needed to sign, Gun suddenly remembered the call before. He stood up from his chair and got out to check what Off is fixing. He took the elevator. He looked at his watch, and lunch is near.

He got out of the elevator and immediately went to the sales department. His employees are greeting him. He called New. The one who called earlier. 

**"Did you see Off?"**

New nodded his head then, replied, **"Yes, Sir. I think he already came back to his office to fix the other papers from the planning department."**

Gun nodded at him. **"Is there any problem now?"** He asked. New shook his head, as he smiled a little at Gun. **"No, Sir. Everything's fine now. Mr. Off helped us earlier. He handled it already**."

**"That's good. Send me your report later at 6 pm."** New nodded at him.

Gun excused himself to the rest. He immediately took the elevator again. After reaching a certain floor, he clenched his fist, feeling his guts twist. He still couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. He fixed himself before he knocked and opened the door. He made sure to lock it. He learned his lesson earlier. 

Off looked up to see his boss enter his office. He tried to hide his smirk but couldn't when he heard Gun lock it. He gestured for Gun to sit in the couch, at the side of the room. 

**"What can I do for you, Sir? I'm sorry, I'm a bit busy right now."** Off asked. He decided to tease Gun. 

He released a deep sigh as he rolled the pen between his fingers. He loosened his tie and opened the first few buttons of his dress shirt again. After that, he stretched his neck, groaning, as he brushed his hair up. He looked straight at Gun, smirking when he caught him staring at him intently. 

Gun gulped. He cleared his throat. 

**"Are all the papers from the planning department fine now?"**

Off tried to stop the chuckle coming out from him. He looked at Gun, nodding in amusement. **"Yes, Sir, I'm already done."**

Gun just nodded. He refused to look directly at Off, feeling his intense stare.

Meanwhile, Off was looking at him like he is about to devour him, which he definitely will. Gun is now looking at him directly, which automatically made him smile. He mouthed at him, _'Are you sure?'_ Gun blushed. He rolled his eyes. 

Off removed his coat. He leaned back to his chair. Spread his thighs apart, his arms extended patting his thighs. 

_Fuck it._ Gun thought. 

Gun stood up, taking his way towards the intoxicating man. He climbed on his lap so, he was straddling Off while Off got his hands on Gun's waist. 

Gun's eyes went to look at Off's neck and exposed chest. He subconsciously traced his finger on his neck. Off just watched him with lust-filled eyes and a growing hunger in him. Off flinched slightly when Gun suddenly leaned down to kiss Off's neck. He tried not to get carried away so, he squeezed Gun's waist to get the latter's attention. 

**"Gun, I'm serious. Are you sure with this?"** Off asked while looking at Gun directly. 

Gun rolled his eyes at Off's hesitation. "I'm here, willingly sitting on your lap, and you're asking me that?" Off sighed. 

**"I'm asking a serious question here."** Off stated hardly. 

Off's breathing hitched when Gun suddenly rolled his hips, grinding on his dick. 

**"Yes. Now, let's just do whatever the fuck we want."**

Off grabbed Gun's nape, fingers threading into his hair. He pulled him to slam his lips against Gun's. He bit his lower lip just so he can explore Gun's mouth using his tongue. The moment their tongues touched, they both released a groan. Their hands wandering each other's bodies. Gun encircled his arms around Off's neck while Off grabbed Gun's behind and squeezed it. Gun couldn't help but moan. 

They quickly took off each other's clothes but never letting their mouths pull away for a long time. Gun is now in his boxers only while Off is topless. He grabbed Gun so quickly and made him bend on top of his desk, Gun's ass now sticking out for him. 

He licked a long stripe on Gun's back as he bit his shoulder. He caught his right ear between his teeth as he whispered in a low, sultry voice that made Gun shiver. 

**_"I'm giving you whatever the fuck you want."_ **

* * *

Gun cried out a helpless moan. He couldn't stop his endless moans. He arched his back when Off continued to torture that spot with two fingers inside him. His cock is now leaking with pre-cum and the feel of the other man's hard-on isn't helping the situation.

**"There... right there... shit, ngh."**

Off is doing it slowly, afraid that he might hurt Gun. He, too, was hard but he focused more on controlling himself and just pleasuring Gun. It was enough for him watching the smaller guy squirming, shivering, moaning, and being a mess under him. All because of him. 

**"Off, shit... ngh... More... I need more... fine... I'm f-fine... I— want more of you..."** Gun couldn't stop himself. The pleasure is quickly building up and intensified even more when Off suddenly flipped him on his back, grabbed his nipples, and slammed his lips against Gun's.

His hands moved faster, now hitting the spot that left Gun insane. He groaned, hearing Gun's muffled moans.

**"You... Y-you're the one I want... ngh, shit. Ugh."** Gun tried to say. He didn't want to cum this early, not even feeling Off inside him. He wanted to be fucked by Off Jumpol and Off Jumpol only. 

Off smirked as he looked at Gun's overwhelmed face. He removed his fingers, hearing Gun whine from the emptiness. 

Off quickly got the condom in his wallet. Gun gulped when he saw the other man opening his zipper and finally taking out his own dick. Off quickly opened the condom and put it on. 

One hand in the base of his own hard-on, and the other spreading Gun's thighs apart, Off nudged Gun's wet rim using his dick. Gun's breath hitched. He gasped from anticipation. Off suddenly stopped to look at him, teasing him. 

Off lowered his head to lightly bite Gun's nipple, causing the latter to moan. 

**"But, you're not saying please."**

Gun glared at him. 

Off just smirked. 

**"You assho—"**

**"Nah-uh, if you want it, you gotta beg for it."**

Gun continued to glare at him, but his eyes in a daze feeling the tip of the other man's dick nudging his hole. Off looked at him sharply. 

**"Now, say please."**

Gun just rolled his eyes as he tightened his hold around Off's nape.

**"Please."**

Off's eyes darkened with lust as he smirked again. His hunger for the man below him is starting to get too much. He continued to tease Gun's rim with the head of his cock, managing to slip just the head, but eventually took it out. 

**"Please what?"**

Gun whined, his eyes watered as Off continued teasing him. 

**"Please fuck me, Off. Please shove your cock in me, you motherfucker— SHIT!"** His body jerked with force as he let out a loud cry. Off suddenly slammed himself inside him, messing up his insides. 

His tears fell from too much pleasure when Off didn't let him recover. The taller man suddenly pulled it out, only to thrust it deeper. He did it again. When he begged the man to fuck him senseless, he actually did. 

Off groaned. Not sure where to focus his eyes, the smaller man's expressions that he was the cause or below where they are connected. If he knew he'd fuck his boss and it was this mind-blowing, he wouldn't believe it. 

But here he is, going insane because of everything about Gun. His blushing face, his eyes, his mouth, the tears, his chest rising up and down whil panting, his lewd sounds and by how Gun is screaming his name. _All of it, everything about Gun drives him insane._

Off quickened his pace. Fucking Gun even faster, deeper and harder than before. He was gripping Gun's thigh so hard that it turned red. He knew there would be visible bruises after this, and just thinking about it, damn, that would be hot. 

Gun continued to cry out lewd moans and sounds that are downright sinful. 

**"Ngh, shit. Fuck— Off, Off, Off—"**

Off growled. He grabbed Gun's hair and pulled, now having access to his neck. He immediately attached his lips and sucked on it. He bit him, causing Gun to cry out. He was so overwhelmed. Off positioned them, trying to angle himself. He slammed back in Gun, giving the latter no time to grasp into reality. 

Gun tried to open his eyes to look at Off. 

The man was looking at him with those eyes. His face was filled with pleasure and raw desire. His eyes showed how. much he wants Gun, only Gun. 

Gun gasped. This time, the feeling was different. _The heat_ , and everything about them. The feeling of Off inside him and just his skin against his skin are too much for Gun. 

He choked out a helpless moan that almost sounded like a cry. He threw his head back, toes curling and his back arched. He trembled because of the overwhelming pleasure. 

This was it. The man he's in love with is looking at him like this. 

The man he loves is embracing him. 

He thought the pleasure was already at its peak, not until when Off grabbed his cock and stroked him, matching the pace of his own thrusts. 

Gun moaned even louder, not even caring if someone's gonna hear it. Everything is too much right now. 

**"O-Off, don't stop, please..." Gun cried out.**

Even if he likes teasing him, Off himself couldn't stop. Seeing the man under him acting like this, how the hell could he stop? It was so beautiful. He is beautiful. I can't get enough of him. 

**"Off— shit... ngh..."** Off could tell Gun is about to cum already by the way he was clenching below. Off quickened his pace even more, slamming his cock and messing up Gun's insides by hitting that spot continuously. Gun closed his eyes, savouring everything. 

**"No, baby. Look at me. Let me see you cum. Let's cum together."**

" **Fuck— fuck— Off, I'm near— Shit- I'm coming— I love you—"**

_Gun cried out Off's name._

_Off moaned his._

Gun's back arched as the thick, white cum spurting out of his own dick. Off chased his own orgasm, groaning. He removed the condom, tied it, and threw it. 

Looking at Gun, he was still in a daze, trying to grasp his sanity. Off chuckled. He carried Gun to the couch and laid him there. He took out his hygiene kit to clean both of them as he helped Gun dress up.

After dressing up, and resting for a few minutes. Gun's stomach growled. Off looked at him and he rolled his eyes.

Off stood up, lending a hand. 

"Can I take you out to lunch?" Off smiled. 

Gun's eyes widened but soon, it was his turn to smirk. 

"Is this you asking me on a date?" Gun questioned while smirking. He smiled when a hint of blush rushed up to Off's cheeks. 

"Yes. Besides, you're the one who accidentally confessed and said 'I love you' when you were about to cum."

Gun immediately turned red. 

Now, the smirk was back on Off Jumpol's face. 

**"You motherfu—"** Gun didn't finish what he was about to say when Off suddenly leaned down to give him a peck on his lips. 

He took Gun's hand and dragged him out while laughing. Gun looked at their hands and smiled. 

_They were intertwined._

_Well, there might be a chance._


	2. Secretary Off x CEO Gun (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You want fun, right?" Off whispered lowly in his ear as he shuddered. Gun panted, trying to break free from Off's hold around his wrists.
> 
> "Then, let's play this game."

The clicking of pen could be heard as Off turned to the next page of the papers he needed to sign. He looked at it intently. He adjusted his eyeglasses, his eyes stressed from too much reading. He tried to stop himself at snapping towards the person he's talking with on the phone. He massaged his temple as he released a deep sigh.

**"Arm, I need you to get the soft copy of all the files I received today but, just the papers from the sales department. You know that Mr. Gun is a perfectionist. I need you to recheck all of those."** Off instructed, clearly frustrated. **"And please, tell Tay he needs to get all of these signed papers tomorrow."**

Arm nodded out of habit. **"Yes, Sir."**

**"Now, continue discussing the plan to me."** Off said. They continued discussing things on the phone.

Meanwhile, Gun is upstairs in their bedroom, trying to distract himself with his own work which he already finished but, he keeps on remembering Off's promise that today's just gonna be about them. He doesn't want to sulk because he understands that Off is his secretary and he also does a lot of work. He sighed and messed his hair. He stood up suddenly, slamming his hands on the table. 

_But fuck it, right? I'm the CEO so I can do whatever the fuck I want._

_And I want him, now. Right now._

He immediately got out of his room and quickly came down to see Off. He stopped for a moment when he saw him. The man was busy talking to someone that he didn't notice Gun behind him. Gun frowned. He felt childish but this is not the time to think like this now. He wants Off to pay attention to him. 

_He wants Off to look at him._

Gun smirked at what he's about to do. 

He slowly walked towards Off and pulled his chair. Off slightly flinched at stopped at what he was saying. He leaned back when Gun suddenly climbed on his lap, encircling his arms around Off's neck. 

**"Arm, wait, I'm gonna put you on hold."** Off said, clicking the hold button in his phone. He placed it on the table before he glanced at him. He immediately focused at the work in front of him, again. 

**"What are you doing here? I thought you were upstairs, asleep."** Off said, still trying to read the papers. Gun frowned. He tightened his hold around Off's neck while burrying his face in it. He sighed. 

Off tried to ignore the feel of Gun's lips attacking his neck. He flinched when he felt the wet tip of Gun's tongue as he sucked on his neck. He moved his head away, causing Gun to look at him. 

**"Sir, I'm sorry, can we do this another time? I'm still trying to finish my work."** Off said, wanting to take back what he just said 'cause he might have said it using an irritated tone that made Gun's breath hitched. He looked away, realizing Arm was still on hold. He ended the call without saying goodbye. 

**"I thought today's gonna be just about us."** Gun said, merely a whisper. 

**"What?"**

Gun removed his hands around his neck as he climbed off his lap. He avoided Off's eyes as he fixed his shirt before turning his back saying, **"Nothing, if you're done already, tell me. Let's go to the company together."**

He was just about to walk away when Off suddenly stood up and grabbed his wrist. He turned him around and cupped his cheeks. 

He closed his eyes when Off kissed him on his forehead. 

**"I'm sorry, baby. I'll stop this for a while. I'll make it up to you now. Go back upstairs, okay? I'll catch up."** Off reassured. 

**"I told you to stop calling me that."** Gun said, rolling his eyes trying to look annoyed but the pink tint on his cheeks says otherwise. 

**"Oh, shut up. You like it."** Off replied. Gun just clicked his tongue before heading upstairs. 

Off just chuckled at him. He fixed the stack of papers for a while before getting his phone. It took him a few minutes to go up. When he opened the door to their room, he immediately went to the nightstand and put his phone on it. When he turned his head to face Gun, he lightly stumbled when hew saw him. 

_Holy fuck._

Gun suddenly stood up with a sultry look in his eye as he got near towards Off. Off gulped as he clenched his fist, trying to control himself. He couldn't stop looking at Gun even though the smaller man suddenly pushed him, causing him to sit on the bed. 

Gun climbed on his lap while wrapping his arms around Off's neck. He smiled sweetly at Off. The other man hugged him back while wrapping his arms around Gun's waist and rest his hands on Gun's behind. Not until, he realized something. 

_What the— Why is he naked underneath?!_

Off gulped when he felt Gun's fingertip on his chin, lifting his head, forcing him to look directly at Gun. 

_He's really breath-taking._

Both of them closed their eyes when Gun slowly leaned down for a kiss. When their lips met, hunger for each other was evident. Gun's hands held Off's nape tightly while Off's one hand squeezed his waist while the other one travelled to Gun's hair, threading his fingers in them. 

Gun panted as he pulled away for a second before Off immediately pulled him back for another mind-blowing kiss. Their hands continued to wander each other's bodies as Gun caught Off's lower lip and nibbled it. 

Off flinched when Gun suddenly grinds on him. Gun smirked when he felt the man's hard-on. He positioned himself at a better angle so that both his exposed cock and ass can grind down at Off. He slowly moved his hips, every grind harder than the previous one. He continued dry-humping Off, enjoying the look on his face and the way he is gripping Gun's waist. Off threw his head back as he groaned. Gun took the opportunity to attach his lips on Off's neck, biting and sucking on it. 

Not until he decided to tease Off by slowing his pace. Off groaned, frustrated. 

**"Gun, baby, do it harder."** Off complained 

Gun certainly did it harder and faster, liking the the lewd moans coming from Off. The man was panting more intensely now that Gun knew he was about to cum. 

But, Gun had other plans. 

He stopped suddenly, making Off curse. 

**"Why did you stop?"** Off said, frustrated. His dick is still in his pants, rock hard. He caught the smirk on Gun's face. 

_This tease._

**"I'm not in the mood anymore. I'm tired."** Gun mockingly said. 

Off's eyes narrowed when Gun climbed off his lap. Gun walked away from him to go to the closet, his back facing Off. 

This guy thinks he can get away from teasing me? Oh, hell, no. 

Off stood up, opening the drawer in his nightstand. He grabbed a piece of cloth, a blindfold, and a condom. He silently took out different toys that were only hiding in their drawer. 

He took his way towards Gun whose back is still facing Off. He faced Off when he heard him call him. 

**"Gun."** Off said in a low voice. 

Gun yelped when Off suddenly grabbed him and pushed him to the bed, causing him to bounce slightly. 

He shuddered at the look in Off's eyes. He felt a little bit of fear when he was grabbed before but, now, he shivered and panted 'cause Off looked like he was gonna devour him, all of him. 

Off stared at the smaller guy, trying to read him. 

**"What color?"**

Gun bit his lip. 

**"Green."**

Off smirked. **"Okay."**

He climbed on top of Gun. He looked at him intently before placing a kiss on his forehead. He immediately moved to tie Gun's wrist to the headboard using the piece of cloth. 

He yelped a little when Off ripped his shirt open. He gasped when he suddenly leaned down to capture his nipple in his mouth while he pinched the other. Off pulled away before leaning to his right ear. 

**"You want fun, right?"** Off whispered lowly in his ear as he shuddered. Gun panted, trying to break free from the tie and Off's hold around his wrists. He could feel Off's mouth forming into a smirk. 

He gulped when Off blindfolded him.

Shit. 

_**"Then, let's play this game."** _

* * *

Gun's heart pounded in his chest. He couldn't see anything causing his other senses to be sensitive. He was not scared but overwhelmed. 

He flinched when he felt Off's fingers on his skin. Off held his waist before saying, **"On all fours, baby."** After hearing that, Gun immediately complied, he pushed his ass up in the air as he buried his head on the pillow. 

Off pulled his hair causing him to let out a whimper. Off leaned to his ear. **"You think you can get away from it?"**

Off pulled and put his hands around Gun's waist as he let his lips slightly trace the curve of Gun's back. Gun clenched his fists, feeling goosebumps all over him.

_**"You want my attention, right?"** _

He yelped when Off suddenly bit his shoulder. 

_**"Now, I'm giving you all of it."** _

He moaned. This is all too hot. He's too hot. 

Off suddenly felt Gun pushing back on him, realizing that Gun's trying to grind his ass towards Off's hard-on. He looked at Gun sharply as he held him in place. He lifted his hand as he landed a slap on Gun's behind. 

**"AH!"** Gun yelped when Off spanked. He moaned when Off squeezed his behind. 

**"I'm going to spank you 10 times, baby. You can handle that, right?"**

Gun whimpered. **"Yes, Sir."**

**"Good boy. You count."** Off said as he caressed Gun's ass. 

Off's hand landed on his ass with a hard spank. The sound could be heard throughout the room. He yelped when he felt the sting but, he couldn't deny the pleasure that came with it. 

**"O-one, ngh...** " 

Despite being blindfolded, Gun can feel his eyes become wet. He whimpered. 

**"Two, a-ah, ngh... shit."**

He flinched. He shuddered. He shivered. The spanks keep ongoing until they reached the last count. Off's handprints could be seen on his ass cheeks. He almost stopped counting because of the pain and pleasure he felt but, he continued trying to count 'cause he doesn't know if he could take another punishment. 

_Fuck, it feels so good._ **"Shit, ngh... mmm.. ah, ten, ngh..."** Off caressed his behind, trying to soothe the pain. 

**"Good boy."**

He tried to catch his breath when Off reached for something. 

Off reached for the bottle of lube and opened it. He poured some on his fingers and on Gun's rim. He put the bottle beside him as he caressed Gun's rim. He chuckled a bit when he heard Gun gasp. Gun felt his knees tremble. 

**"Ah, ugh, ngh..."**

He brushed his fingertip against Gun's hole causing Gun to to flinch and tense up. Off got up, pressing his chest on Gun's back, his other hand finding its way on Gun's nipples. Gun threw his head back, moaning, when Off sucked on his neck and bit his earlobe. 

**"Relax. You're clenching too much."**

Off circled his fingertip around the rim of Gun's hole. He would massage it every now and then, edging his finger inside and carefully pushing it in further until he slid it in completely making Gun choke out a moan. 

Off messed up his insides using his finger, hitting that spot and curling it to apply pressure everywhere, making him squirm and moan loudly. Until Off added another one and another one, prepping him. 

**"Ahh... fuck... more... please..."** Gun cried out. His tone begging. Off shuddered at his voice. He couldn't stop focusing at the man below him. Off groaned as he pulled his fingers out and flipped Gun, the man now lying on his back. 

He yelped when Off suddenly inserted three fingers all at once in him. He tugged at his wrists, his efforts futile knowing he is tightly bound. He couldn't explain how overwhelming the pleasure is. Everything was dark since he is blindfolded, making the pleasure intensify. He cried out lewd moans every time Off hits that spot inside that made him go crazy. 

**"I bet you could cum just from my fingers. Am I right, baby? Look at you, a mess just from this."**

Gun moaned. He couldn't form words properly. He cried out, toes curling and back arching. He screamed when Off suddenly grabbed his cock, stroking him fast. 

**"No! F-fuck... ngh... Off, not my... too..."**

Off did otherwise. He tightened his hold around Gun's cock, stroking it faster while his other hand, fucking Gun from behind. Gun cried out helpless, lewd moans as he squirmed intensely, his body trembling from all the pressure. 

**"What did you call me?"** Off questioned in a low voice. 

Gun shivered. Fuck him and his hotness. He loves seeing me like this and I hate how I couldn't deny I love being like this towards him. 

**"I-I'm sorry, Sir..."**

Gun whined loudly when Off suddenly stopped stroking him and pulled out his fingers. He felt the bed move. Off got the remote-controlled vibrator on the nightstand. 

**"AH, SHIT!** " 

Gun screamed when he felt the overwhelming pleasure that came from his nipples. Off circled the vibrator around Gun's nipple while sucking the other one. He did it for a few minutes before letting his hands wander below. He let the vibrator stay on Gun's tip, making the boy under him squirm and cry out. 

**"S-sir, ngghh... ah... shit..."** Tears are now falling from Gun's eyes. 

Off got up to kiss him. The moment he felt the taller man's lips on his, he tugged at the tie around his wrists, his efforts to encircle his arms around Off's neck failed. His moans are muffled when Off suddenly inserted the vibrator in his hole. He squirmed helplessly. 

**"Hmm... ngh..."**

Off pulled away. He whined and panted when he felt the man get off the bed. Off removed the blindfold and wiped his tears, Gun blinking his eyes to adjust his vision. 

He panted when he saw Off holding the remote of the vibrator while smirking. 

**"Third rule?"** Off asked. 

Gun trembled as he tried yo muffle his moans when Off set the vibrations on the lowest level. 

**"I-I shouldn't cum u-unless you tell m-me, Sir."**

**"Good."** Off smirked as he turned his back going towards the door. Gun's eyes widened. 

_What?! He's leaving me with a vibrator up my ass while he gets to control it using the remote?!_

Off faced him again, now on the doorway. Off took out his phone. The moment he pressed the call button, he also pressed a higher level on the remote making Gun cry out, immediately biting his lips while squirming and arching his back. 

**"Arm. I have time now. Tell me about the papers again."**

Off smirked at Gun's reaction. He pressed the hold button and the pressed the lower level on the remote. Gun moaned lowly, heavily breathing. 

Gun looked directly at Off's eyes that are now looking at him, glinting. He shivered at the look visible in those dark eyes as he tried to lower his voice. 

Off got out of the room not before saying something that made Gun shudder. 

_**"The game is just starting, baby. We're gonna have lots of fun."** _

* * *

Off got down until he reached the kitchen. He told Arm on the phone that he was just gonna talk to him later. He chuckled as he felt his own hard-on. He opened the refrigerator to get some chocolates and microwaved it. While doing that, he was playing with the remote, pressing different buttons. 

Meanwhile, Gun is having a hard time. He's trying to calm himself down. He panted, his cock still hard. He tugged at the tie around his wrists. He shrieked when vibrations occurred, hitting his prostate. 

**"Fuck... ah..."**

He arched his back, his toes curling. 

Off is playing with him and he clearly loves it. 

**"FUCK!"**

He screamed and cried out a moan. He whined as the vibrations intensified even more. Off chuckled when he heard Gun's voice. 

**"Ah... ugh... shit."** Gun moaned endlessly. 

Hearing the microwave beep, Off took out the bowl of melted chocolate. Blowing on it and dipping his finger to taste it. Realizing it is not that hot already, he smirked. 

While going up to go back to the bedroom, Off pressed the highest button, smirking when he heard Gun scream out a moan. He opened the door, seeing the smaller man so messy, his pre-cum making a pool on his stomach. 

**"You didn't cum?"** Off questioned while looking at Gun. 

**"N-No, Sir."**

Off smirked. **"What a good boy."** Gun shuddered at the praise. He loves hearing Off praising him. He continued crying out moans 'cause the pleasure from the intense vibrations are too much. 

Off suddenly lowered the level of vibrations. Gun silently thankful that he got to catch his breath. He tried to look at Off, who is now blowing something in the bowl, despite being in a daze. Gun's breathing became rapid as Off got near him. 

The man dipped his two slender fingers before lathering it on Gun's neck. Gun shivered from the warm feeling dripping on his neck. He gasped when Off suddenly leaned down, capturing his skin between his teeth, licking off the chocolate. Off pulled away, dipping his fingers again, now getting more chocolate as he spread it across Gun's chest. 

Gun groaned lowly as he shivered from feeling Off's tongue, licking every bit of chocolate. As he got lower, Off used more chocolate to lather around Gun's body as he licked everything. He didn't miss any curve or edge when it comes to tasting Gun. 

**"N-No... Not there..."** Gun's eyes widened when Off suddenly poured the remaining chocolate on his cock that is now dripping into his ass. 

**"Shit... Ugh... ngh..."**

Off suddenly took Gun's member in his mouth. Licking every stripe of chocolate before focusing on the tip. Gun squirmed, continuing on releasing sinful sounds as he trembled under Off. He thought the pleasure couldn't get more intense. Not until Off took out the vibrator in him, threw it on the floor, and inserting three fingers in him at once, fucking him intensely. Gun doesn't know which way to turn his head as he couldn't stop moaning and squirming. He's trying so hard not to cum right away but, he couldn't stop it. 

Not until Off devoured him in his mouth, his tongue relentlessly licking and twirling around Gun's member. 

**"A-ah, sh-shit... Hmm... ngh... Sir, please, I-I wanna cum. S-Sir, c-can I cum?"**

Gun couldn't stop squirming and trembling He screamed when Off sucked him harder. 

**"Cum."**

Back arching, toes curling, eye crying, and mouth screaming obscenities as Gun is being overwhelmed by all this pleasure. Off hummed as he bobbed his head, taking Gun's dick in his mouth, sucking him 'til the last drop. He pulled away, still stroking his dick and finger-fucking him. 

Gun trembled, his sensitivity higher than before. He squirmed, trying to catch his breath. He couldn't get a grasp of reality as his mind is still in a daze. He panted 

**"Fuck, you taste so good. I can't take this anymore."** Off got up, removing his own clothes. He reached for the headboard, removing the tie around Gun's wrists. 

**"Yes..."**

After being freed, Gun immediately reached for Off's hard-on, stroking it tightly before taking Off's member in his mouth. Off threw his head back, moaning as he gripped Gun's hair. The smaller man continued licking him there and then, as he tried to take Off's member deeper in his mouth. Off looked down on him. He felt himself slipping away as his eyes darkened from how Gun looked like right now. 

He is sweating. His cheeks are hollowed but blushing like crazy, his lips beautifully wrapped around Off's cock tightly as his eyes watered while choking, trying to take Off deeper. 

Off furrowed his eyebrows as he suddenly gripped Gun's hair tightly and moved his own hips, fucking Gun in the mouth, making the smaller man gag and moan. After a few thrusts, Off pulled away to quickly get a condom and put it on. He pushed Gun to the bed as he hovered above him. He pushed Gun's thighs apart as he put it on his shoulders. He aligned his dick in Gun's hole as he thrust it in, all at once. 

**"FUCK, YES!"**

Gun moaned louder, louder than ever before. Off groaned, as he bit his lip, positioning himself at an angle that fucks Gun deeper while still stimulating that spot, the spot that made Gun go in pieces. 

**"A-ah, i-it feels good, ugh... ngh..."**

Off continued fucking him into oblivion. Off moaned at the feeling of Gun's tight walls wrapped around his dick. 

**"F-Fuck, baby. You're so tight."**

Off lifted his ass more, angling them at a better position where he gets to fuck Gun even deeper. He thrusts back in again, fucking the smaller man, harder and deeper than before. 

Gun cried out as he couldn't stop his sobs and lewd moans. Shit, I'm gonna cum again. I want to get his permission first. 

**"Are you about to cum?"**

**"Y-yes, Sir. Please. Please, I want to cum. Can I? Please."**

Off cupped Gun's cheeks, kissed him deeply before he pulled away and looked into Gun's eyes. 

**"Gun, I want to try something. What color?"**

Gun moaned. 

**"Still green."**

Off nodded. **"Tap my wrist if it gets too much to handle, okay?** " Gun frowned a little bit but nodded anyways. 

Gun finally understood what Off was planning to do when the man pinched his nose and covered his mouth. The man still fucking him. When Off let go, Gun gasped, breathing hard as he sucked as much air he needed back. 

**"Is it fine?"**

**"Yes, Sir."** Gun couldn't understand. This is different than being in a daze. This is different. 

Gun felt like he was floating. Like he was above with the clouds or something. He felt like he was nowhere, now that he completely lost grip in reality. 

Off pinched his nose and covered his mouth again, this time doing it longer, making Gun unable to breathe. Off looked at the man under him. 

_Fuck, I love him._

Gun moaned lowly, the sound muffled. He couldn't breathe so he looked at Off's eyes, his eyes watered as he saw the look in the man's eyes. 

_I am his._

_And he is mine._

Off stopped pinching his nose and uncovered his mouth. Gun breathed deeply, catched his breath for a moment before Off did it again. Gun arched his back, closing his eyes. He didn't know why but, this feels so good. He felt like he was floating anywhere. He felt like he was somewhere else. He didn't even realize that Off uncovered his mouth already. Off looked at his sub, feeling his heart become full at the sight below him. 

_Yeah, I am bloody in love with him._

Off pinched his nose again and covered his mouth, then kissed Gun's forehead. **"Let's cum together, baby."**

Gun's may be still in a daze, couldn't grasp the reality but, he can't deny that he can only hear something already when Off finally said it while he uncovered his mouth and gave him a peck. 

_"I love you."_

Gun moaned as he was still floating. Tears came running down his face, his back arching and toes curling without him realizing it. His whole body pulsing and throbbing as he reached his orgasm while Off buried himself deep in Gun's ass as he released into the condom. After that, he pulled out and threw it into the bin. He quickly got up to get a towel, wrapped it around himself not after he prepared the bathtub before going down to get a glass of watter and got back upstairs.

Gun still felt like he was floating. He couldn't get out of it, not like he wanted. He felt light, and happy. 

**"Gun, baby. Hey."** Off tapped his cheeks repeatedly as he called him in a gentle voice. **"Gun."**

Gun finally woke up from that daze. His eyes exploring the whole. **"W-Wait, what happened? Where..."**

**"We're still here, baby. Don't worry. Here, drink this."** Off said, making him drink the glass of water. He felt like he was still confused on what is happening but, slowly realizing it, he's starting to get a grasp in reality. He looked at Off but, not in his eyes. 

**"Did I just go into..."** He asked making Off smile that he does know about it. 

**"Subspace? Yeah, I'm pretty sure. You were a good boy."** Off said, looking at the smaller man. Gun tried so hard not to be affected by the last thing Off said but failed. **"Now, come on. Let's take a bath."**

Off spooned him, carrying him towards the bathroom. The bathtub is already filled with soap. Off got in first, Gun then followed. He is on top of Off. They sighed, the warm water and the scent of soap making them relax. 

Gun nervously asked but tried to sound chill. 

**"Off, what you said before..."** He paused, looking down, making Off smile secretly, **"Did you mean that?"** Now, finally turning his head to look at Off behind him. 

Off smirked at him. **"What do you think?"** He teased. 

Gun rolled his eyes as he light splashed the water to Off, making the latter laugh. He gasped when Off suddenly grabbed his nape and turned his head, kissing him deeply. 

The man pulled away and looked straight into his eyes.

**"I mean it."**

Gun's heart speeding up, not even realizing Off felt the same, too, his heartbeat going rapid. Off gently laid kisses on his neck, down his shoulder. _ **"I love you."** _

Both hearts exploded. The other one happy now that he could say and show it while the other one was happy, too, now that the man he loved and loves for a long time, loves him back.

Gun smiled as he closed his eyes, tears welling up in them. He tilted his head to give Off better access to his neck. Off gladly complied and laid kisses on it. Gun leaned to Off. 

_**"I love you, too."** _

_So much._


End file.
